1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a control device and control method for a vehicle, which execute an adaptive cruise control (ACC) and an idle stop control.
2. Description of Related Art
An adaptive cruise control (hereinafter, referred to as ACC) is known as one of vehicle controls for causing a host vehicle to follow a preceding vehicle. In the ACC, a distance to the preceding vehicle is kept constant, and the host vehicle is stopped when the preceding vehicle has stopped. Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2012-206593 (JP 2012-206593 A) describes one example of vehicle control in which an idle stop control is executed together with the above-described ACC. In the idle stop control, an internal combustion engine is automatically stopped and automatically started. In this vehicle control, the host vehicle is stopped by activating an automatic brake through ACC when the preceding vehicle has stopped, and the internal combustion engine is automatically stopped when an automatic stop condition for the internal combustion engine is satisfied in this state. In addition, when a predetermined start operation is conducted by a driver, the internal combustion engine is automatically started and the automatic brake is released.